


Фройляйн Леншерр

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fem!Eric, fem!Shaw, male!Frost
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>фик написан по заявке с третьего тура Нон-кинк феста. Гендерсвитч двух персонажей (фем!Шоу и фем!Эрик, или фем!Чарльз и фем!Эрик, или других - на выбор исполнителя), как это повлияло на события фильма.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фройляйн Леншерр

-1-

Эрике шестнадцать, когда она задает самый важный в своей жизни вопрос.  
Они сидят за накрытым столом - белая скатерть, серебряные приборы, фарфоровые тарелки. Фрау Шмидт держит у себя только первоклассные вещи.   
Хороший ужин - одновременно экзамен по этикету и награда.   
\- Пять рейхсмарок - это серебряная монета, - говорит Эрика, подхватывая со стола тонкий бокал с разбавленным вином и делая маленький глоток.   
На ней сегодня элегантный брючный костюм, сшитый точно по мерке. Шмидт планирует скоро начать выпускать Эрику к людям.   
\- Конечно, детка, - улыбается ухоженная женщина по ту сторону стола. - Ты правильно мыслишь.  
\- И она не магнитится, - продолжает Эрика. У нее очень спокойное лицо, светлые волосы лежат на плечах безукоризненными локонами. Шмидт недавно начала вытравлять природный рыжий цвет. С рыжими патлами Эрика похожа на еврейку.   
\- Не магнитится.  
\- Я не могла сдвинуть ту монету, фрау Шмидт. Не могла. Я бы и сейчас не смогла.  
Женщина снова улыбается - поощрительно.   
\- Конечно нет, милая. Я думаю, ты простишь мне этот маленький фокус. Нам надо было избавиться от твоей матери и заложить фундамент наших отношений. С детьми работать сложно и чувство вины - хорошее подспорье.   
Эрика согласно кивает и накалывает на вилку кусочек бифштекса. Есть хочется страшно, но она медленно жует, а потом промокает губы салфеткой. На приемах не принято жрать, как свинья.   
\- Да и потом, что бы дала тебе твоя мать? Или твоя прошлая жизнь? - фрау Шмидт презрительно кривит губы. - Ты бы осталась среди этого стада, вышла бы замуж за какого-нибудь мерзкого мужлана и похоронила бы свой дар среди пеленок и кастрюль! Это мир мужчин, моя девочка, женщине сложно чего-то добиться. Но, тем не менее, возможно. При правильном подходе.  
Шмидт откровенна. Эрика уже убивала для нее - не раз, Эрика уже была избита за попытку сбежать - тоже не раз. Эрика больше не пытается сбежать - она усвоила урок.   
Про мир мужчин - это любимая присказка фрау Шмидт. Видимо, ей сложно было добиться этого кабинета, обшитого деревом, этого широкого стола из мореного дуба и собственной лаборатории. Сложно, но возможно. При правильном подходе.   
\- Ты мое самое дорогое сокровище, Эрика, - на лице Шмидт цветет обворожительная улыбка. Для своих тридцати семи она прекрасно выглядит - на приемах в верхах многие приглашают ее танцевать, не смотря на слухи. - Я не люблю экспериментировать на мальчиках - они ужасно нестойкие. Если иметь дело с эволюцией и выработкой нового вида, то, конечно, ставка делается на самцов. Но эволюция - это слишком долго. Воспитывать новый вид лучше из самок. Организм женщины может приспособиться почти ко всему.  
Эрика знает, к чему может приспособиться организм. Прекрасно знает. Она накалывает еще один кусочек бифштекса на серебряную вилку и позволяет себе подумать о мальчике по имени Эрик Леншерр, который родился бы шестнадцать лет назад вместо нее. Он попал бы в лагерь вместе с мамой, но он бы не интересовал фрау Шмидт.   
Женщина напротив может много говорить о сокровище, эволюции, даре и предназначении. Но Эрике скоро будет восемнадцать, и ничто не помешает фрау Шмидт начать свои эксперименты и в направлении эволюции. Эрике совершенно неинтересно, под кого ее попробуют подложить. Она уйдет раньше. Уйдет, вколотив лживый язык этой немецкой суке в самое горло.   
Фрау Шмидт тошнотворно улыбается и кладет на стол блестящую монетку.  
\- Возьми, девочка моя. Я сохранила ее, на память.  
Пять рейхсмарок кажутся невероятно легкими. Эрика надеется, что диаметр монеты окажется неподходящим для дыхательных путей человека.   
И это ничего, что серебро не магнитится. Она с удовольствием сделает это собственными руками. 

-2-

Ночная Женева прекрасна, как строчка из песни. По освещенным проспектам спешат красиво одетые дамы и кавалеры, звучит музыка, витрины магазинов приветливо светятся, приглашая зайти хоть на минуточку.   
Каблуки кокетливо стучат по мостовой, заворачивают в уединенный переулок и, наконец, останавливаются. К каблукам прилагаются аккуратные туфельки с пряжками, строгая юбка, пиджак и модная в этом сезоне шляпка.  
\- Эй, крошка, - доносится из тени. - Как насчет повеселиться сегодня вечером?  
Женщина оборачивается. Светлые глаза смотрят на потенциального ухажера без всякого страха. Тонкие губы кривятся в усмешке.  
\- Прости, сладкий, я не в настроении.   
Рыжие волосы лежат на плечах идеальными локонами - так и хочется вцепиться, намотать на кулак. И шея такая тонкая. Немки вообще до жути красивые твари.   
\- Ну как же, детка. Настоящим мужчинам не отказывают, - и рука тянется к белоснежному вороту пиджака.  
Женщина поднимает голову, свет фонаря падает на ее руки и становится видно, что тонкие, сильные пальцы вымазаны в крови, как будто дама изрядно покопалась в свежевыпотрошенной свинье. Нож, до поры до времени припрятанный во внутреннем кармане, дрожит, обретает собственную волю и выбирается на волю, по пути разрезав куртку.  
\- Ч-что за…  
\- Сказала же - не в настроении.  
Эрика отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи, нож со свистом вонзается в ботинок мужчины, заставляя того тонко взвыть.   
Каблучки удаляются дальше, вместе с неясным бормотанием, в котором можно различить слово “Аргентина”.  
***  
Фрау Шмидт всегда говорила, что из женщин получаются лучшие убийцы.   
“Мужчины годятся для честной войны, моя дорогая, - губы изгибаются в усмешке, а холеный палец проводит по кровоточащей щеке. Скальпели чуть звенят, но поднять их сил уже нет. - Они бьют до первой крови. Но бывают моменты, когда этого недостаточно. Мужчины сентиментальны. Женщина же разорвет врага на части. Так уж решила природа. Многое, конечно, решается воспитанием... - лоток с инструментами подпрыгивает, переворачиваясь, но это все. - Многое. Но не до конца. Милосердие, жалостливость - все это сказки, Эрика. Воспитательный момент, а не природная черта .”  
Полдень жаркий, как пекло. Под крышей ресторанчика еще можно жить, а вот наружу даже высунуться страшно. Особенно тем, кто привык к европейскому климату. На Эрике в этот раз хлопковые брюки и легкая рубашка. И шляпа, конечно, не хватало еще солнечный удар получить. Ножи, взятые на всякий случай, нагрелись и пульсируют в такт сердцебиению.   
Она по-прежнему предпочитает уложенные локоны - женщина с длинными волосами не кажется опасной. Они потемнели и отливают медью, но за расово верным имиджем следить больше некому.

\- Добрый день, господа.  
Господа - двое за столом, один за стойкой, - оборачиваются.  
\- Доброго дня вам, мадам. Что такая милая сеньорита делает в нашем медвежьем углу?- Бармена она узнает сразу. Лаборант, пыточных дел мастер. Любил иметь дело с отбракованным материалом, воображал себя Франкенштейном. Правда, воскресить ему никого так и не удалось.  
Эрика улыбается.  
\- Куда только не забредешь в поисках приключений. Не предложите даме пиво?  
\- Самое лучшее, - гордо говорит хозяин, водружая полный бокал на стойку.  
\- Ммм, немецкое… - переход на другой язык дается легко, в последнее время Эрика почти не замечает этих различий. Так, только отдельные слова подают сигнал - а вот сейчас ты разговариваешь по-французски, а сейчас - по-испански. Поразительно, сколько можно выучить, если система наказаний связана с электрошоком.   
\- Садитесь к нам, фройляйн! - машет из-за стола усатый толстяк. Когда-то он очень любил развлекаться с подростками из лагеря. Начальство его порицало, но мягко - заняться же все равно нечем, скука. - Как вас зовут?  
Эрика глубоко вздыхает, отпивает еще глоток пива и снимает шляпу, водружая ее на стойку. Какой все-таки чудесный, чудесный день. А будет - еще лучше.  
\- Фройляйн Леншерр, - говорит она толстяку, чувствуя, как ножи начинают мелко дрожать. - Пожалуй, начнем с вопросов.

Позже, когда бармен приколочен к стойке его же пулями (и ножом для верности. Нечего было его доставать и размахивать), а третий участник беседы пытается зажать руками вспоротое горло, разговор с толстяком все еще продолжается. Эрика улыбается, чувствуя острый, соленый запах крови. Как на скотобойне. Через час по такой жаре начнет вонять.   
\- Где фрау Шмидт? - спрашивает она, а пистолет, зависший в воздухе, тыкает толстяка в висок. - Клаудиа Шмидт. Стефани Шоу. Где. Она. Сейчас.   
\- Да пошла ты… - хрипит собеседник. - Жидовская сука!   
Эрика качает головой.  
\- Неправильный ответ. Хотя с национальностью ты не ошибся. С определением национальности у вас всегда было хорошо, не так ли, Макс?   
Нож, выпрыгнув из спины бармена, зависает перед лицом пленника.  
\- Выбирай. Глаз, нос? Может, яйца?   
\- Ведьма!  
\- Не исключено.   
\- Я тебе ничего не скажу!  
\- Макс, я так не думаю. Я действительно так не думаю, - вздыхает Эрика.   
Значит, наверное, нос. А потом посмотрим.

Двадцать минут спустя она выходит, захлопнув за собой дверь. Волосы можно завернуть в пучок - надоели. Кажется, брюки не забрызгало - менять их сейчас совершенно некогда.   
Фройляйн Леншерр не получает удовольствия от пыток. Ничуть. А вот от приближения цели - вполне.  
В кармане греется монетка в пять рейхсмарок - потемневшая, но все еще способная блестеть. Все будет хорошо, мама. Теперь все будет очень хорошо.

 

-3-

Если бы Эрику спросили, какое ощущение она ассоциирует с той ночью, она ответила бы, не задумываясь. Разочарование. Огромное, мать его, разочарование. Какой смысл составлять планы, если жизнь всегда гораздо интереснее любых ожиданий?  
Когда она выходит на свет, позволяя себя увидеть, фрау Шмидт (теперь, наверное, мисс Шоу) не выказывает никакого удивления. Эрика рассчитывала хотя бы на проблеск страха или интереса.   
\- Здравствуй, девочка моя, - говорит совершенно не изменившаяся за почти десяток лет женщина. - Какой приятный сюрприз. - И по ее тону понятно, что появление Эрики - событие, крайне далекое от понятия “неожиданность”.   
Смазливый блондин, сидящий по правую руку от Шоу с бокалом шампанского в руке, мерзко ухмыляется, разглядывая фигуру Эрики в облегающем костюме. Высокий брюнет у столика делает тоже самое, разве что без мимических упражнений.  
\- У нас тут маленькая вечеринка. Присоединишься?   
Нож в руках кажется бесполезным, но Эрика все равно бросает его. Блондин протягивает странно засиявшую руку и ловит лезвие в полете.  
\- Спасибо, Эмет, дорогой, - сладко благодарит Шоу. - Познакомься, милая, это мистер Эмет Фрост, мой друг.   
Позже оказывается, что мистер Фрост умеет заставить голову взорваться от боли, а тощий мистер Риптайд - скинуть человека с борта без помощи рук.   
_Месяцы слежки._ Якорная цепь откликается на силу, послушно скользит наверх. _Годы тренировок._ Огромный кусок металла плавно выплывает на поверхность, а потом взлетает в воздух. _Сотни источников информации, просеянных и отброшенных._ Цепь нежно обнимает яхту. Эрика улыбается и сжимает кулак.   
Треск стоит такой, что хочется заткнуть уши. Над водой звуки разносятся далеко. Ломаются перекрытия, в щепки разлетается обшивка из натурального дерева, собираются в гармошку ковры. Рушатся шкафы в кают-компании, бутылки с шампанским разбиваются о борт, но счастья плаванию это не принесет. Эрика улыбается, на лбу выступает пот, а плечи начинает неприятно тянуть болью. Отпустить Шоу сейчас - все равно что признать ее правоту. Признать, что все это было зря - и побег, и слежка, и три трупа в Аргентине. И к чертям подводную лодку, она тоже состоит из металла.  
Позже, когда ее вытаскивают из воды, Эрика чувствует во рту кровь. Прокушенная губа саднит, из носа текут красные струйки. Но это совершенно, совершенно не оправдывает Чарльза Ксавье!  
Орать они начинают, как только их усаживают на палубе и закутывают в пледы. Это получается непроизвольно.   
\- Ты бы погибла там! - кричит Чарльз, не до конца еще выплюнувший морскую воду.  
\- Я бы подняла лодку! - орет в ответ Эрика, перемазанная в крови и не попадающая дрожащими пальцами по краю пледа.  
\- Ты бы не выжила!  
\- А кто сказал, что я хотела выжить?!  
\- О, Чарльз, а это кто? - спрашивает невесть откуда появившаяся блондинистая девчонка.  
\- Это мисс Леншерр, - Ксавье кашляет, фыркает и продолжает сипеть. - Мы только познакомились.  
\- А орете, как будто двадцать лет женаты, - замечает блондинка.  
Эрике хочется ее убить. По правда говоря, сейчас Эрике хочется убить всех. Желательно, медленно. Но самоконтроль - великая вещь, она всего-то уходит на нос корабля, вместе с пледом.   
***  
Ветер успокаивает. Никаких срывов. Если план “А” не сработал - в алфавите еще много букв, не надо нервничать.   
А старая сука вовсе не старая, кто бы мог подумать. Это стоит учитывать вместе с мистером Фростом и мистером Риптайдом.   
\- Ты бы не вытащила лодку, - Ксавье садится рядом, шмыгая носом и кутаясь в плед.   
\- Еще раз залезешь ко мне в голову - останешься без нее, - информирует его Эрика.  
\- Я же должен был представиться даме.   
\- У тебя металлическая пряжка ремня и много пуговиц. Ты даже не представляешь, что можно сделать с человеком при помощи пуговицы.   
\- Я учту при выборе следующего костюма. Позволишь предложить тебе платок? Кровь течет.  
Эрика молча протягивает руку. С некоторыми факторами среды проще смириться.  
В конце концов, Чарльз Ксавье - это ненадолго.

\- 4 -

Избалованную блондинистую девчоку зовут Рейвен, и Чарльз представляет ее всем как свою сестру, хотя даже идиоту ясно, что это не так. Вечно смущенного очкарика, который пялится на нее с интересом, зовут Хэнк МакКой. Есть еще агент МакТаггерт - девица с лицом примерной школьницы.  
Эрика совершенно не представляет, зачем ей засорять голову этой информацией. Разве что ради улыбки Ксавье. Но, во-первых, плевать она хотела на его улыбку, а во-вторых, профессор и так бесконечно улыбается. Просто человек-фонарь.   
В ЦРУ фройляйн Леншерр не любят, и она отвечает полной взаимностью. Чарльза Ксавье там тоже не обожают, но тому, похоже, все равно. Телепаты, вероятно, органически не умеют слушать других. Это можно понять - если ты читаешь мысли напрямую, то органы речи не имеют никакого значения. Взгляд Ксавье всегда чуть затуманен, чуть снисходителен, смотрит он на всех немного свысока и неизменно благосклонно - так мог бы смотреть богатый, мудрый дядюшка на шалунов-племянников, только-только переживающих первые юношеские прыщи. Эрику бы это бесило, если б не казалось забавным. Сам-то Ксавье ни черта не понимает в жизни.   
Тогда, у дверей, с папкой с делом Шоу под мышкой, она раздумала уходить вовсе не из-за дурного пафоса в словах Чарльза. Он, конечно, полный идиот, но он был прав - одной тут не справиться. Много новых факторов. Много пробелов в знаниях. Эрика всегда любила учиться, а сейчас ЦРУ было готово предоставить ей такую возможность. ЦРУ и Ксавье, с ума сходящий по ее мутации.   
Почти все агенты думали, что Чарльз к ней подкатывает. Белобрысая дурочка Рейвен периодически синела от ревности. В Рейвен Чарльз видел ребенка, милую маленькую девочку, которая никогда не вырастет и не расстроит этим своего доброго старшего брата.   
С Эрикой он вел себя как джентльмен, при этом из шкуры вон вылезая от демонстрации уважения. Смотрелось ужасно смешно. Леншерр привыкла к тому, что женщину не воспринимают всерьез. Это было удобно, полезно, иногда даже необходимо. Издержки социального строя. 

***  
В поездках время пролетало быстро. За рулем сидела Эрика - Чарльз водил отвратительно. Безликие мотели и гостиницы, маленькие города, бесконечные лица. Это успокаивало. Ксавье не был болтуном, с ним было приятно молчать.   
\- Не думай, что я разделяю твои идеалы, - вино в бокале светится, катает на волнах отблески свечи.   
Сегодня они сидят в ресторане, коротая время в ожидании очередного юного дарования. Чарльз в костюме, Эрика - в единственном захваченном в дорогу платье. В середине зала медленно движутся пары, но Чарльз сегодня не играет в кавалера. Может, танцевать не умеет, а может дело в том, что Эрика выше его на голову, плюс каблуки…   
\- Но ты ведь осталась, - глаза у Ксавье, пожалуй, красивые. Синие, ясные, а вино добавляет блеска.  
Эрика лениво улыбается.  
\- Глупо отказываться от информации. Но, уверяю тебя, твое ЦРУ не захочет ничего делать с Шоу. Хорошо, может МакТаггерт и прочие идеалисты вроде тебя поймают его и запихают в бункер без окон и дверей. И что?  
\- Убийство - лучший выход? - тихо спрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Гораздо лучший, - спокойно говорит Эрика. - Вся эта гуманная система с пожизненным заключением всегда казалась мне большим извращением. Сам посуди - гнить в каменном мешке целую вечность, продлевая себе жизнь тюремным пайком и зная, что каждый твой день будет похож на предыдущий… Но этого и не будет.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Вышколенный официант доливает вина в бокал, отблески свечи тонут в рубиновом море.   
\- Любое правительство виртуозно умеет договариваться, Чарльз. Поверь мне, за время своих поисков я видела немало сволочей, которые прямо ни в чем не участвовали. Они всего лишь договаривались. И твое правительство сумеет договориться, вот увидишь. Шоу спелась с нацистами, а с ними непросто было найти компромисс. Ты хочешь открыть школу? Прекрасно, Шоу тоже откроет школу. О, у нее дивная методика преподавания. Вы даже будете встречаться с ней на конференциях, пожимать руки, и скоро ты забудешь, почему ты недолюбливал эту прекрасную женщину. Ты убедишь себя, что все в прошлом, что вы цивилизованные люди и все такое прочее. Поверь мне, - она закуривает, глубоко вдыхая терпкий дым. - Я знаю.  
\- И где же ты? - спрашивает Ксавье, и глаза у него грустные, как у христианских святых на полотнах Эль Греко. - Где ты в этой чудесной будущей картине мира со школами и компромиссами?  
\- Не знаю, - она пожимает плечами. - Мир никогда не был моей целью, Чарльз.   
\- Мир наступает, когда кончается война.  
\- Война никогда не кончится. Не в этой жизни.   
Чарльз мягко улыбается.  
\- Давай позволим истории судить, друг мой.   
Эрика улыбается в ответ.  
\- Смотри не получи судейским молотком по затылку, Ксавье. 

-5-

\- Никогда не связывайся с идеалистами, девочка моя, - говорила Эрике фрау Шмидт после того, как одного из начальников лабораторий арестовали по ее доносу. Якобы за шпионаж. - С тем, кто продаст родную мать за деньги, еще можно что-то сделать. Но что делать с тем, кто продает ее за идею - неизвестно.   
Теперь, спустя столько лет, Эрика с удовольствием связывается с идеалистом и не особенно об этом жалеет. Не то что бы у нее было выбор, конечно.  
Чарльз Ксавье - всем идеалистам идеалист. Хотя про себя Эрика определяет его как сказочника. Великого рассказчика всем и вся про прекрасную жизнь мутантов среди людей. “Сказочник” - это такой мягкий вариант определения “клинический идиот”. Впрочем, жизнь рядом с клиническим идиотом иногда бывает интересной.  
Они с Чарльзом, как ни странно, очень подходят друг другу. Это взаимное изучение. Эрика никогда не видела прекраснодушных мечтателей, по совместительству манипуляторов и гениев. А Чарльз никогда не наблюдал зацикленных мстителей в естественной среде обитания. Про зацикленность, кстати - это определение Чарльза.

\- Мдааа, - говорит Чарльз, глядя на кровать, на которой изощряется в одиночном эротическом танце русский военный. - Вот что бывает, если долго подавлять сексуальную ориентацию.   
Эмет Фрост, сидящий в кресле, вздрагивает, но ножка столика уже обвилась вокруг его щиколотки.   
\- Ты так можешь? - интересуется Эрика.  
\- Не думаю… - качает головой Чарльз. - Люди все-таки так… аааа, ты про проекцию? Да, конечно.   
Эрика фыркает и поврачивается к пленнику.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Фрост. Поговорим?

После, по дороге, Чарльз долго и нудно выговаривает ей за самодеятельность.   
\- Это было неразумно. Ты могла пострадать.  
\- По-моему, ты меня с кем-то путаешь.  
Чарльз слегка смущается, но продолжает с неменьшим пылом:  
\- Мы должны работать в команде.  
Эрика выкидывает докуренную сигарету и откидывается на спину.  
\- Я не работаю в команде, Чарльз. Ни с кем, кроме тебя. И если тебе не нравится стиль моей работы, я не настаиваю на дальнейшем сотрудничестве.  
Ксавье смотрит в сторону, а потом мягко улыбается.  
\- И что, ты просто так встанешь и уйдешь?  
\- А ты сомневаешься?  
В синих глазах телепата скачут черти.  
\- Как знать, друг мой… - он тоже обрушивается спиной на мягкие тюки и закидывает руки за голову. - Как знать.

***  
Поместье совсем не похоже на тренировочный лагерь. Да и для армии их слишком мало. Но Чарльз уверен в успехе, а спорить с ним по поводу каждого воспитательного момента - нелепо и глупо.   
В воздухе тает сладкий запах садовых цветов. Эрика сидит в самой гуще разнотравья, метелки щекочат плечи. Ограда, завязанная узлом после прошлого спора с Чарльзом, медленно выправляется под ее руками. В конце концов, это хорошая ограда, жаль было бы ее портить безвозвратно.   
Это кропотливая, но приятная работа. Надо слушать металл, понимать его голос, чувствовать, каким он хочет стать. Узор за столько лет впитался в память, прутья хотят снова распуститься неведомыми цветами, выпустить листья, гибкими плетями обвиться вокруг столбов. Эрика осторожно гладит холодные лепестки, упрашивая распрямиться, а потом сплестись вместе. Кончиками пальцев, не дыша, аккуратно…   
Она не сразу замечает, что на нее смотрят.   
Чарльз стоит на дорожке, засунув руки в карманы. День жаркий, но с рубашкой он не расстается, только расстегнул ворот и завернул рукава.  
\- Спутал меня с Тицианом? - спрашивает Эрика, не отрывая рук от ограды.  
\- Похоже, - пожимает плечами Ксавье. В голове на мгновение вспыхивает чужой образ: рыжая женщина среди цветущих трав, прямая спина, круглые сильные плечи, отблеск солнца на волосах, тонкий профиль, ловкие пальцы на железных цветах.  
\- Говорила же - не смей лезть ко мне в голову.  
\- Ну, я же просто поделился. А ты говорила, что работать со своим даром в состоянии покоя у тебя не получается.  
Эрика поднимается с земли, отряхивая брюки.   
\- Ограда - это не подводная лодка, Чарльз.   
\- Я кое-что придумал, - он протягивает руку. - Пойдемте, леди, и я покажу вам новые горизонты.  
Эрика фыркает, принимает руку и тоже шагает на дорожку.

Мелкий гравий приятно шелестит под ногами.  
\- Шон все еще дуется на тебя.  
\- За что это?  
\- Ты столкнула его с тарелки.  
\- Пусть посмотрит с позитивной точки зрения. Я научила его летать.  
\- Рейвен стремится тебе подражать.  
\- Пока она не таскает мою одежду - меня это не волнует.  
\- Я не об этом. Ты - часть семьи.  
\- О, Чарльз! - Эрика смеется, вытаскивая из кармана сигареты. - Избавь меня от патетических бесед, сегодня такой хороший день. А твоя маленькая синяя дурочка просто копирует ту женщину, которую ты вопринимаешь всерьез.   
Чарльз награждает ее долгим взглядом.  
\- Тебя сложно не воспринять всерьез.

Та самая тарелка, взлетная полоса для Шона, высится вдалеке. Чарльз встает ровно напротив и поднимает взгляд.  
\- Попробуй.  
Эрика знает, что не получится. Надо разозлиться, надо забыть себя, бросить все, надо… не получается.  
\- Вот видишь, - рука Чарльза мягко ложится ей на локоть.  
\- Приведи сюда Шоу, и я запущу эту тарелку на орбиту.   
Ксавье мягко улыбается.  
\- Это не тот способ. Ты слишком стараешься. Стараешься, как та маленькая девочка, которая хотела сдвинуть монетку. Но не могла. Ее невозможно было сдвинуть, Эрика. Тебе больше не надо пытаться.  
Конечно, не надо. В монетку давно уже залит свинец. Глупость и сентиментальность, но так приятно вертеть ее между пальцами…  
\- Ты слишком стараешься, - упрямо повторяет Чарльз.  
\- Ты предлагаешь познать дзен и не напрягаться? 

Чарльз подходит ближе, кладет руки на плечи.  
\- Не старайся сдвинуть ее. Просто знай, что ты можешь это сделать. Ты ведь не старалась сегодня, с оградой. Не смотри на нее. Закрой глаза.   
Они соприкасаются лбами, точнее, при разнице в росте, лоб Чарльза упирается ей в переносицу. Сознание окутывает мягкий кокон.  
\- Не думай. Расслабься.   
Это как в детстве, когда мама гладит по голове, и ты замираешь просто от прикосновений ласковых пальцев, от тепла ее руки, от того, что она любит тебя и это точно известно, это самая очевидная константа вселенной.  
\- Попробуй, - шепчет голос. - Попробуй…  
Громада железа на горизонте кажется совсем близкой, мягкой, податливой… Только пальцем шевельни.  
\- Смотри, - шепчет Чарльз.  
Она поворачивает голову и открывает глаза. Тарелка смотрит точно на них.   
Чарльз широко улыбается, на замечая слезинки в уголке глаза.  
\- Получилось. Я же говорил, что получится.  
Улыбка у него такая солнечная, что хочется зажмуриться.

\- Эм. Жаль прерывать эротический момент…  
Садовая скамейка делает Алексу подножку и он с размаху плюхается на задницу - прямо на гравий.  
\- Эй!  
\- Извини, малыш, - улыбается Эрика. - Сам знаешь, как тяжело контролировать себя во время эротических моментов.  
Чарльз тихо фыркает и убирает руки с ее плеч. Не особенно торопясь. 

-6-

Дождь идет второй день. Поместье мокнет, мокнут дорожки, посыпанные гравием, фонтан в саду и починенная решетка. Хэнк с утра уходит в лабораторию, что-то бормоча себе под нос, Алекс запирается в бункере, Рейвен слоняется по комнатам в неиспользуемом крыле, а Шон заболел на прошлой неделе и теперь лежит в своей комнате, тихий и несчастный. Мойра, кажется, сидит в библиотеке.   
\- Тебе удобно? - спрашивает Чарльз, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь.   
Эрика лежит поперек кресла, опираясь спиной на один подлокотник и закинув ноги на другой. Толстый журнал раскрыт на рассказе “Цветы для Элджернона” (Чарльзу видно даже с его места, шрифт заголовка крупный). В правой руке - сигарета.  
\- Вполне.  
На ней неизменная черная водолазка и брюки. Трогательно босые ступни притягивают взгляд.   
\- Ты можешь не курить там, где я храню книги? - спрашивает Чарльз.   
\- Это курительная комната. Предполагается, что здесь курят.  
\- Эта комната была курительной двадцать лет назад, а теперь это мой кабинет.  
\- Частности, Чарльз. Частности. Зато сюда никто не заходит.  
\- Кроме меня.  
Эрика поворачивает голову, коротко улыбается.  
\- А я не против твоего общества.   
Взмах руки - с тихим щелканьем металлический шпингалет освобождает окно. Свежесть дождя врывается в комнату, смешивается с запахом сигаретного дыма, и почему-то Чарльзу очень нравится получившийся букет.  
\- Устал?  
\- Очень, - кивает он. - Что ты можешь предложить?  
\- На массаж не рассчитывай.  
Объемистый стакан с металлической нашлепкой подползает к бутылку виски в держателе, та наклоняется, отмеряет янтарной жидкости на два пальца. Стакан плывет к Чарльзу, Эрика в это время переворачивает страницу.  
\- Твоя концентрация на высоте.  
\- Мог бы просто сказать спасибо.  
\- Спасибо.  
Чарльз скидывает ботинки и укладывается на короткий диванчик, упирающийся торцом в кресло. Теперь его голова касается головы Эрики, они словно спина к спине, как у той самой пресловутой мачты. Вдвоем против тысячи.  
\- Шон болен, Алекс обеспокоен, Рейвен впадает в истерики, а Мойра хочет от меня какой-то ерунды.  
\- Ты же у нас профессор Икс, Чарльз. Ты собрал этот детский сад.   
\- Кто бы говорил. Магнито.  
Эрика тихо фыркает. В ее мыслях - покой. И этот дождь за окном, и тишина поместья, и даже усталый Чарльз, прижимающий пальцы к вискам по причине головной боли, а не очередной пакости, - совсем не раздражают. Наоборот - это необходимые ингредиенты. Каштановая макушка Ксавье касается ее затылка, и строчки теряются, история несчастного умственно-отсталого уборщика меркнет и отодвигается в сторону.   
\- Оставить тебя?  
\- Не уходи, пожалуйста, - просит Чарльз. - Я сейчас. Голова пройдет.   
Сырость за окном только отчетливее заставляет прочувствовать тепло, идущее от камина, обивку кресла, мягкую подушку, подсунутую под спину. Они сегодня обязательно поиграют в шахматы.  
Если можно было бы разливать мгновения по бутылкам, Эрика законсервировала бы этот вечер для личного пользования. Если бы время стояло на месте, она не отказалась бы провести вечность именно таким образом. В жизни так не бывает - время несется, и чтобы стоять на месте, надо бежать. Но если бы вечность уместилась в бутылку, у нее был бы вкус дождя и запах старой бумаги.  
\- Сейчас, - шепчет Чарльз. - Сейчас.  
Голос его затихает, и сонное марево просачивается в мысли - непроизвольно. Потому что он телепат. Потому что он доверчивый идиот. Потому что это почти одно и то же, и господи, хватит думать о времени в бутылках.   
***  
Напряжение копится статическим электричеством. Нависает грозовой тучей.   
\- Какие планы на будущее? - спрашивает Чарльз, и в голосе его как минимум колокола Армагеддона и чьи-то похороны.  
\- Спроси меня об этом завтра, - говорит Эрика и передвигает коня. Шах.  
\- Я бы хотел выяснить это сегодня, друг мой, - король уворачивается, скрывается за частоколом пешек.   
Эрику злит его тон, а метод ведения допроса надоел до оскомин.  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать, Чарльз? Скажи сразу, я подумаю, разочаровать тебя или нет.   
Завтра они летят на Кубу. Завтра маленькая монетка застрянет у кого-то в горле. “Завтра” - одно слово, а сколько смысла.  
\- Мне бы хотелось услышать правду.  
\- О чем? О том, что я постараюсь как можно эффективнее отправить мисс Шоу на тот свет? Ты этого не знал?  
Чарльз поднимает глаза. Они у него выразительные до ужаса. Эрика бы предпочла эти мысли в высказанном виде, пусть даже у себя в голове. Но не взглядом. Слишком меладраматично.   
\- Это никому не принесет мира, ты ведь знаешь?  
\- Чарльз, на этом свете вообще нет вещей, способных принести мир, ты не думал об этом? Никто в них особенно не заинтересован.   
\- Даже ты?  
Эрика коротко усмехается и окончательное оставляет попытки интересоваться игрой.  
\- Что значит твое “даже”, Чарльз? У монстра Франкенштейна есть только две задачи - выжить и убить создателя. Ты начитанный, ты должен знать.   
\- Ты не монстр.  
\- А ты - мастер самообмана. Я никогда не делала секрета из своих планов.  
Ксавье вздыхает и трет глаза.  
\- А что потом, Эрика? Ты убьешь ее. А потом?  
\- Ты готов мне ее отдать?  
\- У меня нет выбора, - горько улыбается Чарльз. - Ты пойдешь вперед, и мой единственный шанс - убраться с дороги, чтобы ты не прошла по мне.   
Эрика улыбается.  
\- Я рада, что ты правильно понимаешь ситуацию. Задай свои вопросы завтра.  
Но Чарльз Ксавье - удивительно упрямый осел. Упрямый, настырный и занудный. Словно не чувствует напряжения, висящего в воздухе. Хотя, он ведь не ощущает магнитные поля, так ведь?  
\- Я просто подумал, что у меня есть, что тебе предложить.  
От тихого голоса все переворачивает внутри, и Эрика наконец-то срывается.  
\- Разговоры в пользу бедных, - выплевывает она, щелкая зажигалкой. - В пользу убогих. Что ты мне хочешь предложить, Чарльз? Мир, любовь и незабудки? Нормальную жизнь? В этом мире не бывает нормальной жизни. Мы не норма, Чарльз. Мы никогда ею не станем, сколько бы душеспасительных речей ты не произнес. Ты хочешь закрыться от мира, основать школу, набрать детишек… Мне что прикажешь делать? Быть женой миссионера? Собирать цветочки и проповедовать свет мира и истины, пока люди будут разрабатывать против нас вакцины и бомбы?   
\- С людьми можно договориться.  
\- О да! Мои родители тоже в это верили, Чарльз. Всей душой. Они верили, что нормальные люди не сажают других людей в клетки, не травят их в газовых камерах, не сжигают заживо. Но знаешь, человечество не оправдало доверия. Мы вступаем в войну, и я хочу оказаться на стороне победителей, а не прятать голову в песок.   
Чарльз смотрит внимательно, словно пытается разглядеть что-то в лице фройляйн Леншерр. Что-то важное.  
\- Для тебя война никогда не кончалась. Ты просто…  
\- Не надо, - морщится Эрика. - Не стоит рассказывать мне о том, что я думаю. У тебя это хорошо получается, но не надо.   
\- Я просто хочу узнать о твоих планах.  
\- С тобой никогда не бывает “просто”, Чарльз.   
\- Как будто с тобой - бывает.  
Эрика скалится, вдавливая сигарету в пепельницу.  
\- Я рада, что мы разобрались с этим вопросом, - она встает из кресла, небрежно стряхивая пепел с рукава. Чарльз смотрит снизу вверх - потерянный, всепрощающий, и это бесит до белых глаз. - Знаешь, Ксавье, в чем ваше отличие с Господом Богом? Он не мнит себя тобой. Спокойной ночи.

Если есть в мире что-то, что способно испоганить ночь еще больше - так это наличие Рейвен в спальне.  
\- У тебя две минуты. Потом вылетишь впереди собственного визга.   
Девочка напугана, но явно готовилась к разговору. Встает с постели, смотрит в пол.  
\- Если ты уйдешь. Возьми меня с собой.   
Эрика трет лоб, с трудом подавляя желание смять к чертовой матери каминную решетку внизу, у Чарльза. Она до сих пор ее чувствует.  
\- Возьми меня с собой.  
\- Я услышала с первого раза. Вон пошла.   
Дверь закрывает тихо. Да уж, Чарли. Разве мы не прекрасно знаем, кто из нас двоих больше тянет на защитника и утешителя? Разве я просила принимать меня в семью? Разве ты хоть кого-то спрашивал?  
***  
Потом, долгие часы, дни и годы она часто спрашивала себя, можно ли было изменить хоть что-то. Шоу с пробитой головой. Кричащего Чарльза. То, как он попытался сбить шлем, как они нелепо катались по песку. Эрике ничего не стоило отбиться - Чарльз никогда не умел хорошо драться. Чарльз и не думал с ней драться. Не получалось.   
Так смешно. Полсотни ядерных ракет над маленьким островом, а самый могущественный мутант в мире не может как следует врезать по роже женщине, которую любит. И сложно сказать - то ли от того, что любит, то ли от того, что это женщина. То ли вообще потому что это Эрика.   
Так страшно. Чарльз не опустился до обвинений. Он просто схватил ее за руку, сжал пальцы и проговорил:  
\- Уходи. Иди, ну!   
То ли потому, что ее непременно бы арестовали. То ли от того, что не хотел видеть. А может, потому что это опять была Эрика. Кто теперь скажет. Эрика не могла сказать - она ушла. Вместе с Рейвен.   
Сложно не уйти, если сломала кому-то спину, и даже не можешь как следует попросить прощения. Нельзя было не уйти. Нельзя было сидеть там и держать его голову на коленях вечно.   
Очень мало можешь себе позволить, если собрался уничтожить мир. Неблагодарное занятие. Если Эрика соберется писать мемуары - так там и напишет.

-7-

Логан отлично помнил Эрику Леншерр. Правда, про себя он все больше звал ее не по имени, а эвфемизмами, самым мягким из которых был “психованная стерва”. Не соотносилось у него нормальное имя с психопаткой с ведром на голове. Простое разделение, как в армии - свои и чужие. У своих - имена, а у чужих - клички.  
Он помнил Магнито женщиной без возраста, хотя отлично знал, сколько ей лет. Она существовала словно отдельно от прожитого времени. Как Чарльз. Сухая, прямая, как палка, с глубоким, звучным голосом. Давным-давно сошедшая с ума. Не то чтобы Логан сам был образцом адекватности, но по сравнению с этой дамочкой Росомаха тянул но самую нормальную норму. Может, конечно, просто знакомство не задалось, но когда женщина при каждой встрече пытается вынуть из тебя скелет, подружиться с ней довольно тяжело.   
А вот Чарльз звал ее по имени. Эрика - и никак иначе. Логан всегда подозревал там какую-то мутную историю, но никогда не спрашивал, в чем дело. Он не любил совать нос в чужие дела, да и не так уж было интересно, кто кому дал или не дал хрен знает сколько лет назад.   
В общем, для примирения старых друзей сложно было избрать худшую кандидатуру.  
И Чарльз тоже, хорош - нет, чтобы сказать прямо: “в те времена, Логан, я был озлобленным алкоголиком, сидящим на наркоте, так что вытряхни мне мозги из задницы, и исправь ситуацию”. Не то что после этого Росомахе было бы легче, но ситуацию бы прояснило. И Леншерр могла бы добавить про свои подвиги, язык бы не отсох. Вероятно, обоим корифеям это показалось мелочами. Мало ли кто как зажигал по молодости.   
Чувствовать себя полным идиотом Логану не нравилось никогда.  
В доме Ртути он хотя бы понимал, чем они занимаются.   
***  
\- То есть, что, вы предлагаете вытащить ее из тюрьмы? - парень на мгновение остановился и пытливо уставился в глаза Логану. - Реально?  
\- Реальнее некуда, - хмуро подтвердил тот. Манера передвижения Пьетро всегда вызывала у Логана неудержимую морскую болезнь.   
\- Кру-уто! Я вообще сам хотел, но там без помощи никак, слишком много всего.   
Логану показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Погоди, Пит. Ты собирался - что?  
Ртуть помотал головой, явно досадуя на чужую тупость.  
\- Вытащить ее из тюрьмы. Ну, из Пентагона. Сечешь?   
\- Зачем?  
\- Она классная! - бурно возмутился Пьетро. - Чумовая тетка! Маме помогала, когда совсем хреново было, я ее помню. Она вроде отца знала. Ну, настоящего в смысле.   
\- Знаешь, Логан, - подал голос с дивана Чарльз. - Меня всегда умиляла эта трогательная секретность. Правительство засовывает самого опасного в мире мутанта в центр Пентагона ради соблюдения тайны, а побегом уже занимаются все, кому не лень. Кто же был твоим отцом, Пьетро?  
\- А я откуда знаю? Мама не говорит. Но если вы серьезно собрались вытащить Эрику, то я с вами.   
Росомаха бросил тяжелый взгляд на мотоциклетные очки и серебряный плащ и вздохнул. День обещал быть долгим.   
***  
Логан прекрасно помнил Эрику Леншерр. Но он ее не узнал. Магнито из его реальности была высокомерной сукой, которой было плевать на всех, исключая Чарльза. Иногда Логан думал, что лучше бы на Чарльза ей было тоже плевать - меньше было бы проблем.  
В этой реальности он столкнулся нос к носу с высокой, худой незнакомкой. Насмешливый взгляд зеленых глаз перебежал от Логана к Чарльзу, зашарил по лицу и тут же сделался непроницаемым.   
\- Не стоило подставлять семью из-за меня, Пьетро.  
Обалдеть. Ей даже белая роба шла, хоть и была похожа на смирительную рубашку.   
Ртуть замотал головой.  
\- Это их план был!  
\- Ах вот как. Прекрасный принц все-таки явился спасти меня, - взгляд снова скользнул на Росомаху. - А ты, должно быть, верная лошадь?   
Чарльз смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. Так смотрят на смертельно ядовитых змей - хотят и не могут оторвать взгляд.  
\- Рада видеть тебя на ногах. Друг мой.  
\- Не ожидала, я полагаю, - Ксавье поперхнулся первыми словами, пришлось откашляться. - Ты прическу сменила.   
Эрика неприятно засмеялась, проводя рукой по коротким волосам.   
\- Ты все такой же джентльмен, Чарльз. Будь я мужчиной, челюсть было бы не спасти, неправда ли? Идем, Пьетро.   
И пошла. По коридору своей тюрьмы - как по собственной гостиной. Ртуть семенил следом радостным щенком.   
\- Мда, - сообщил Росомаха в пространство, особенно ни к кому не обращаясь. 

С этого момента и до самолета между Чарльзом и Эрикой состоялся только один разговор - ровно в четыре реплики.

\- Кто был отцом мальчика? - поинтересовался Ксавье, когда Ртуть попрощался и усвистал домой.  
\- Не видишь фамильных черт? - отозвалась Эрика. - Эмета Фроста Шоу шантажировала сыном.  
\- И тебе было до этого дело?  
\- Было.

И все это - не глядя друг на друга. Как говорил в таких случаях Зверь - “и я понял, что союз наш будет не сплошь розы и песни”.   
Сам Росомаха выразился бы короче - полный пиздец. 

-8-

Нельзя сказать, что в тюрьме было плохо. До тюрьмы - действительно было, факт.   
Эрика никогда не любила играть в команде, это Чарльз все время бредил - доверие друг к другу, одна семья и прочий бред. Можно было бы обратиться за советом, но первое время она даже спала в шлеме - во избежание. Что Чарльз мог сделать с ее мозгами под прикрытием чувства вины и обоюдных сожалений, даже думать не хотелось. Разумеется, он бы попытался. Ксавье был манипулятором, и обижаться на него за это было все равно что ругать змею за наличие яда.   
Иногда хотелось позвать. До боли. Не хватало кого-то равного в этом зоопарке.   
Рейвен стремительно влилась в подростковые истерики с отрывом от корней. В роли мамочки выступал Чарльз, в роли символа взрослой жизни - Эрика, и, честно говоря, она не знала, чья роль хуже. Ксавье хоть был виноват в своих воспитательных упражнениях, а Леншерр это сокровище досталось ни за что ни про что. Даже Эмет иногда украдкой посмеивался, видя, как “человеческий” облик Рейвен обогащается стремительно рыжеющими волосами и острыми чертами лица. У самого Эмета внезапно отыскался сын - испытанный рычаг давления и для Шоу, и для ЦРУ. Пришлось обеспечить безопасность, но Эрика чувствовала, что эта музыка еще не кончилась и с вихрастым блондинистым мальчишкой они встретятся не раз. Кроме всего прочего, надо было разобрать бумаги, оставшиеся от Шоу, оборудовать штаб-квартиру, разработать план дальнейших действий - и все это уже вчера.   
Дни сливались в гудящий поток - истерики Рейвен, доклады Эмета, мрачное молчание Яноша. Азазель, как ни странно, оказался понятливее всех, стоило только объяснить ему, что Эрика понимает по-русски, и обещать в случае лингвистических упражнений на известную тему хвост на шею намотать.   
***  
Красный дым с серным запахом закружился по комнате. Вместе с сигаретами вышла такая смесь, что Эрика закашлялась.  
\- Не спится? - спросил Азазель.  
\- Ты стучать не пробовал? Говорят, помогает от внезапных травм головы.   
\- Не в настроении, принцесса? - хвостатый присел на стол напротив кресла Эрики. По этой красной роже невозможно было определить возраст, но по информации Шоу Азазелю было лет сорок. Хотя, конечно, обращения это не оправдывало.   
\- Длинный день.  
\- Хочешь, перенесу тебя к нему?  
Эрика приподняла бровь и прикурила себе еще одну сигарету.  
\- Ты у нас Купидон теперь что ли?  
\- Я у нас гуманист. Не могу, когда красивая женщина мучается.  
\- Да пошел ты.   
Азазель ухмыльнулся и шевельнул хвостом.   
\- Придурок твой Ксавье. Надо было нас к себе звать, а не тебя отпихивать.  
\- И ты бы пошел?  
\- Принцесса, я слишком старый для политических разборок. А Янош - слишком напуганный, с детства. Про Эмета сама знаешь. Так тебя отнести?  
\- Иди отсюда, таксист.   
Он ушел, а потом вернулся - с колодой карт. Они до утра играли в какую-то русскую игру, а на рассвете выяснилось, что убить всех вот прямо сейчас уже не хочется.   
Азазель продержался дольше всех. И никогда не переставал звать ее наедине принцессой.  
***  
Позже, проанализировав ситуацию, Эрика признавала, что глупо было надееться на контакт с Кеннеди. Во-первых, правительство было согласно на президента-мутанта только при условии замалчивания факта мутации. Во-вторых, сам мистер Кеннеди их идеи разделял и свои особенности воспринимал как болезнь. Ну и еще Эрика явно проигрывала в сравнении с Мэрилин Монро. Что ж, это можно было понять. А понять тех, кто решил замаскировать убийство президента актом терроризма было еще легче.  
Интересно, почему поверил Чарльз? Она думала об этом позже - и во время суда, и в тюрьме. Неужели он настолько ее не знал? Полезть убивать президента - да как будто от этого что-то изменится! Ксавье ведь никогда не считал ее дурой. Что ж, все бывает в первый раз. В том числе и профессор Икс, который не лезет защищать мутантов. Забавно, Чарли - когда на кону интересы не всего сообщества, а конкретного индвида, твой энтузиазм испаряется, да?   
И вот это было гораздо хуже тюрьмы. 

***  
\- Вот.  
Мужчина в костюме открывает перед ней пластиковую дверь камеры. Койка, столик, стул. За непрозрачной ширмой в углу, скорее всего, туалет и душ. Ничего лишнего.  
\- Какой комфорт.  
\- Вас дискомфортом не удивишь, мисс Леншерр, не так ли?  
Эрика улыбается.  
\- А если бы можно было? Удивили бы?  
Он молчит. Запястья неприятно саднят после кандалов.   
\- Если у вас будут какие-то дополнительные просьбы - изложите их охраннику, не стесняйтесь.  
\- Можно задать вам вопрос, мистер Хиггинс?  
На лице - колебания и едва заметный страх.  
\- Да, мисс.  
\- Где же публичный процесс? Я все-таки убила президента, разве не так?  
\- Принято решение не шокировать публику такими… ммм… скандальными подробностями. Но о вашем преступлении знают все, кому нужно знать. Не беспокойтесь.   
Эрика смеется. Это так откровенно, что даже не возмущает.   
\- Какие-то просьбы, мисс Леншерр?  
\- Да. Номер “Журнала фэнтази и научной фантастики” за пятьдесят девятый год.* Я не дочитала там один рассказ.   
***  
Эрику никто не беспокоил. Охрана неприкрыто ее боялась - знали, что Леншерр может и без своих способностей много чего сотворить. Все требования, которые можно было выполнить, выполнялись неукоснительно и в срок. Эрика просила немного - книги и спортивные снаряды. Держать себя в форме стало привычкой и менять ее она была не намерена. Долгие периоды слежки научили одному - если ты не можешь ничего сделать, то лучше ничего не делай. Выжидай. Изучай. Планируй.   
Конечно, она скучала по Чарльзу, но шла война, и Чарльз был той потерей, которые приходится нести на войне.   
***  
Воздух свободы пьянит. Именно поэтому по-настоящему она приходит в себя, только сбежав от Чарльза в Париже.  
Эрика Леншерр прекрасно знает свои недостатки и никому не дает их перечислять кроме себя самой. Первый пункт в списке - это увлеченность. Второй - тяга к эффектам.  
Сидя за столиком маленького кафе, одетая по моде коротко стриженная рыжая женщина недовольно закуривает и проводит пальцем по краю кофейной чашки. “Девочка моя, ты снова неправа”, - как сказала бы фрау Шмидт. А потом сломала бы ей руку, наверное. Ломать себе руки Эрика, конечно, не стала, но нельзя сказать, что ей не хотелось.   
Конечно, смотреть на Чарльза страшно. Эрика слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы не подметить детали, рассказывающие, как он провел последние несколько лет. И детали эти так красноречивы, что хочется погладить профессора по голове и нежно спросить: “Боже, Чарли, когда ты успел так плотно заняться деградацией?”. Но Эрика удерживается.   
***  
Ксавье забирается в угол и отгораживается стаканом виски. Приходится обратить внимание на его мохнатого друга. Эрике не нравится его взгляд - вроде бы заинтересованный, но какой-то оценивающий. Как будто ее сравнивают с кем-то из прошлого. Точнее, конечно, из будущего, если верить Чарльзу.   
\- Тебе никогда не говорили, что протирать дыру взглядом невежливо? - говорит она наконец.  
\- Я редко делаю то, что мне говорят, - откликается мохнатый.   
\- Это видно. Мы что, в будущем - любовники?  
Собеседник откровенно давится сигарой и остервенело трясет головой.  
\- Нет? Тогда прекрати эти туда-сюда глазами и скажи нормально.  
Логан (точно, его ведь Логаном зовут), неожиданно улыбается.  
\- Все-таки ты всегда была стервой. А я уж подумал.   
\- Для посланца мира из будущего у тебя слишком грязный язык. Что, не могли выбрать кого получше?  
\- Да ты меня обижаешь, детка. Мы с тобой старые друзья - при каждой встрече раскладываешь меня на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности.  
Эрика многозначительно шевелит пальцами. Пряжка ремня Логана начинает плавиться.   
\- Все претензии к твоему другу, - он кивает на Ксавье. - Ну и к тебе немного. Сами выбрали.   
\- Вероятно, маразм, - бормочет Эрика себе под нос и теряет интерес.   
Чарльз Ксавье - уникальный человек. Прошло уже столько лет, все поступки проанализированы и разложены по полочкам, все обиды прожиты и забыты, все чувства препарированы и засушены в забытый гербарий. И, тем не менее, стоит Чарльзу открыть рот - и Эрика едва не ломает к чертовой матери самолет, на котором они летят.   
Это очень просто - Чарльз орет так самозабвенно и искренне, что хочется так же самозабвенно ему ответить. Хочется напомнить, что пока Ксавье нянчил свою обиду и высокодуховно страдал, другие умирали. Умирали, Чарльз. Мы с тобой тут, а их уже не вернуть. Надо же, “ты меня бросила”! Эрика ведь звала его, когда стало совсем плохо. Завала - и не слышала ответа, потому что кое-кто предпочел колоться и уничтожать запасы виски, вместо того, чтобы пошевелить задницей.   
Успокоиться удается, только когда Ксавье скрывается за дверью. Логан смотрит на нее такими глазами, что становится смешно.  
\- Привыкай, милый, - бросает Эрика и садится в кресло. - Мы еще не так умеем.  
\- Вашу ж мать… - тоскливо тянет Логан и Леншерр с ним полностью, совершенно согласна.   
***  
Не стоило так резко поступать с Рейвен. Чарльз давно ее не видел, он не знает, в кого превратилась его дорогая маленькая девочка. С нынешней Рейвен разговоры бы не прошли. Это же героиня революции. Горящие глаза, прямая спина и праведный гнев. Дура-дурой. Но все равно не стоило. Драка со Хэнком, конечно, порадовала журналистов, но практической пользы не принесла. Драться МакКой никогда не умел, что в своей человеческой форме, что в звериной.   
Вот что мы имеем в остатке - синяки, пару порезов, трещину в ребре и Боливара Траска. Скверно.   
Позже, вечером, сидя в кресле безликого гостиничного номера, Эрика баюкает в руках стакан виски и перелистывает свежие газеты. Вероятно, Чарльз сидит где-то в другом номере и делает тоже самое. Отказавшийся от телепатии, злой, обиженный на весь свет. Умнейший человек и самый большой идиот во вселенной.   
“Я ведь его люблю, - думает Эрика, закрывая глаза. - И он меня. Кажется, в художественной литературе это панацея. Что же нам-то не помогает?”   
“Нехватка опыта, друг мой, ”- игриво сообщает внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Чарльза.   
Эрика встряхивает головой, отгоняя наваждение. Надо на всякий случай вернуть шлем.

-9-

Полет с использованием магнитного поля земли похож на поездку в лифте. Никакой свободы, только медленное и торжественное скольжение. Эрика не особенно любит так летать. Но на второй этаж особняка иначе не забраться, разве что по стене.   
Когда-нибудь настанет конец света, и тогда Чарльз Ксавье начнет закрывать в кабинете окна. Не раньше. Подоконники широкие, удобные. Эрика прикуривает, с наслаждением выдыхая дым.  
\- Сколько раз я просил тебя не курить в кабинете?   
Голос доносится из темного угла, куда падает тень от шкафа.   
\- Я не считала, если честно.   
Чарльз выезжает на своей нелепой коляске - гордый, немного обиженный и полный решимости. На лбу белеет пластырь.   
\- Бессонница? - спрашивает Эрика.  
Ксавье качает головой.  
\- Что-то вроде. Не всем удается заснуть, после того, как на них пытались поставить стадион.  
\- Ну извини.  
Чарльз вздыхает, плечи его расслабляются. Губы разъезжаются в улыбке, словно сами собой.  
\- Зачем было трогать стадион, объясни?  
Эрика пожимает плечами.  
\- Это казалось хорошей идеей.  
\- Не смешно. Люди пострадали.  
\- Ты тоже пострадал.   
\- И Логан.  
\- Логан меня не интересует.  
Они снова молчат, ночной ветер раздувает огонек сигареты. Эрика готова признаться себе, что опять увлеклась. Ей все представляется паззлом - убрать ненужную деталь, вставить необходимую. А на деле это раковая опухоль - потянешь за один конец, а там метастазы по всей системе. Не всякий талантливый хирург справится, а ведь Эрика даже не хирург, она, скорее, скальпель. Еще и Рейвен… Надо будет потом рассказать Чарльзу о разговоре, если он еще не в курсе.   
\- Зачем ты пришла?  
\- А ты не хотел меня видеть?  
Чарльз молчит. А Эрика вспоминает, как по-дурацки забыла на поле шлем. Просто забыла, как забывают сумочку или кошелек. Азазель сказал бы, что это знак, и получил бы по шее, и был бы прав. С другой стороны - на что нужен шлем, если Чарльз всегда в ее голове?   
Уже в отеле ее накрыло осознанием - эта музыка будет вечной. Сначала Чарльз будет злиться, потом успокоится, сделает неуклюжие шаги к примирению, а там обозлится уже она. Вечное шаг вперед - два шага назад. И так пока земля не налетит на небесную ось, не настанет тьма, и четыре всадника Апокалипсиса не простучат копытами по дорогам США. С этой мыслью Эрика поднялась из кресла, прихватила пачку сигарет и вышла из номера.   
Вот теперь надо объяснить это Чарльзу. Какими словами, черт знает.   
\- Помнишь, ты как-то рассказывал мне про шута Генриха Восьмого?  
Брови Ксавье взлетают вверх - такого он не ожидал.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Во дворце устроили праздник, потому что король получил титул “Защитника веры”.   
\- … и шут короля сказал - давай лучше мы с тобой будем защищать друг друга, а вера пусть защищается сама, - доканчивает Чарльз. Он помнит. Столько лет прошло, а он помнит все свои исторические анекдоты, рассказанные за шахматами.  
\- Я подумала, что в этом есть определенный смысл.   
Убеждения вечны, Чарли. А люди - вовсе нет. И помоги мне, пожалуйста, потому что я помню это сейчас, а потом настанет рассвет, Золушка превратится в тыкву, а я позволю мыслям вернуться в прежнюю колею.   
Ксавье подъезжает ближе, и становится видно, что глаза у него серьезные, блестящие, полные отчаянной смелостью костьми лечь, но никуда никого не отпустить. Не сейчас. Он протягивает руку, элегантно, как джентльмен прошлого века, не смотря на то, что сам без ног. Эрика опирается на твердую, сильную ладонь и сходит на пол.   
\- Тогда, в этом кабинете, ты хотел что-то мне предложить, - она садится на широкий подлокотник коляски, метко отбрасывая сигарету за окно. Чарльз молчит и улыбается. - Так я тебя слушаю. Предлагай.  
И Чарльз предлагает - со всей своей убежденностью, со всей страстью и искренностью. Поцелуй длится и длится, неудобно затекает шея, колет ребра и цепочка на шее Чарльза тихо вибрирует, словно мурлычет.   
За окном начинает сыпать дождь, и снова мокнут скамейки и дорожки, и огромная тарелка, которую никто так и не развернул в обратную сторону. Окно, распахнутое настежь, закрывается, тихо щелкнув ручкой.   
Чарльз с Эрикой теперь лицом к лицу, и мачты нет, но против тысячи они все равно выстоят. Можно не сомневаться.

**Author's Note:**

> * в 1959 году в журнале "Мир фэнтази и фантастики" вышел рассказ "Цветы для Элджернона", который не дочитала Эрика


End file.
